Vamdemon (Digiranger)
Vamdemon (ヴァンデモン Vu~andemon) is a fictional character who serves as a major villain throughout several iterations of the Bouken Sentai Digiranger continuity. Biography ''Digiranger'' Before he encountered the Digirangers, Vamdemon was the one responsible for conditioning Plotmon & later Tailmon into a loyal minion by torturing her for even the slightest signs of disloyalty or rebellion. He also took hold of the castle where the Agents had once worked, which contained a gateway to the Real World. After the Digirangers arrived on Server & defeated Etemon, he sent his minion PicoDevimon to try to keep them separated while keeping himself hidden, because he had learned of a prophecy that he would be destroyed by the Eighth Digiranger. However, when Taichi returns the group is able to start pulling back together despite PicoDevimon's best efforts, for which Vamdemon frequently tortures him. When the children finally reunite as one group, Vamdemon appears in person to attack, but although he initially held the upperhand against the Digirangers & their Adult Digimon, he is surprised when the last child, Sora, finally awakens her Crest & causes herself & Birdramon to become Garuda DigiRed & Garudamon, who manages to hold him off long enough for everyone to escape. He later enacts plans to enter the Real World, taking many of his henchmen with him, to find & kill the eighth child. However, the Digirangers follow him, & for the next two days (August 1 & August 2), the two groups race to find the child. To his frustration, his minions prove unsuccessful in finding the child, & many of them are killed during their searching. On the night of August 2, Vamdemon learns of Tailmon's relation to the Eighth Child. He then uses his power to isolate Odaiba from the rest of Tokyo through a thick fog screen, which also serves to isolate some of the Digirangers & make it harder for them to stop him. After identifying the Eighth Child, Hikari, who was actually Taichi's little sister, Vamdemon easily overpowers the combined forces of the Digirangers & their partner Digimon. When Vamdemon kills Wizarmon, Hikari's Crest glows & becomes DigiPink; she & Tailmon then transform to Angel DigiPink & Angewomon, & they gather the other Digirangers & Digimon's power with Heaven's Charm & form it into their Holy Arrows. Like a mythological vampire, Vamdemon is killed when Angel DigiPink & Angewomon's arrows pierce him through the heart. Despite this, Vamdemon is not yet truly defeated. After Vamdemon's apparent defeat, Gennai sends Koushiro & the other Digirangers an e-mail detailing an ancient prophecy while they're still on the roof of the Fuji TV station. The ancient text was translated by Gennai as follows: :The sky will be darkened by the wings of many bats. :The fallen people will invoke the name of the Undead Digimon King :And when the clock strikes the Hour of the Beast, :The Undead King will reveal himself in his true form, as the Beast. :Then angels will shoot arrows of Hope & Light at the loved ones of those they have been sent to protect :And a miracle will happen. This prophecy comes to fruition through Vamdemon's resurrection into VenomVamdemon & his defeat at the hands of the newly warp transformed War DigiOrange, WarGreymon, Metal DigiBlue, & MetalGarurumon with the Digirangers using their Crests to hold the monster at bay so the two Digirangers & Digimon can land the final blow. However, with only his physical form destroyed, Vamdemon's data ghost survived & entered the body of Yukio Oikawa. Vamdemon is soon revived by Millenniumon. He kidnapped Hikari, Jou, Yamato, & their Digimon, & took them to the Server Continent. He is then defeated by Ryo Akiyama. Digiranger 02 From inside Oikawa, wiping out his memories of their meeting, Vamdemon influenced the events of Digiranger 02 prior to emerging from Oikawa's body & using the Dark Seeds to complete restore himself in the form of BelialVamdemon. But losing his physical body once more when the formerly Dark Seed children embrace their dreams while dealing with the nations' Digirangers, Vamdemon is finally destroyed by Imperialdramon. Personality Vamdemon is dressed elegantly as a gentleman. His look & mannerisms are styled after vampires, & he has heterochromia: one green eye & one blue eye. However, in some scenes, he is depicted with two blue eyes. Vamdemon enforces loyalty among his servants by inflicting torture upon them as punishment for the smallest signs of rebellion, & sadistically executes even his loyal servants should they fail in their task, or even simply cease to be of use to him. Only PicoDevimon escapes with relatively minor torturing for his various failures, & only because his services are still required; once Vamdemon revives as VenomVamdemon, even PicoDevimon is devoured to feed his master's hunger. Other forms VenomVamdemon VenomVamdemon (ヴェノムヴァンデモン Vu~enomuVu~andemon) is Vamdemon's first Ultimate form. After his apparent death by Angel DigiPink & Angewomon, with his mask remaining, Vamdemon is revived by his alpha bats loading the data of his remaining minions & merging onto his mask. By the time his entire Alpha bat familiars integrate into him, Vamdemon is reborn as VenomVamdemon. Swallowing PicoDevimon as he was no longer needed, VenomVamdemon overpowers Metal DigiOrange, MetalGreymon, Were DigiBlue, & WereGarurumon before the four are enabled to assume their ultimate forms as the other Digirangers & Digimon arrive. Though he had the upper hand after revealing his true form, VenomVamdemon is restrained by the Digirangers with War DigiOrange, WarGreymon, Metal DigiBlue, & MetalGarurumon dealing the final blow. However, it would later be revealed that Vamdemon's data ghost survived his physical death. BelialVamdemon BelialVamdemon (ベリアルヴァンデモン BeriaruVu~andemon) is Vamdemon's second Ultimate form. A form that he assumed after leaving Oikawa's body & absorbing the Dark Seeds, the newly reborn BelialVamdemon tests his new powers out by torturing & killing his own minion Archnemon before destroying a revenge-driven Mummymon when he attempts to fight him. Though the other second generation Digirangers are initially too afraid to fight him, their courage is restored when Daisuke & XV-mon fight BelialVamdemon. However, BelialVamdemon attempts to end this by subjecting the humans to Mind Illusion to entrap each Digirangers in a personal prison of their desires. Daisuke, whose desire is to defeat BelialVamdemon, is able tap into the powers of the dream dimension freeing his friends & showing them how to manifest the multiple Transformation forms of themselves & their partners. Eventually the fight moves to the Digital World, where Vamdemon uses its darkness to enlarge. Just as all hope seems lost, the Digirangers from all over the world use the light from their Digivices to empower themselves & their Digimon partners present in the Digital World before joining their partners & using their Digivices on BelialVamdemon. Though he attempts to undo the damage by using the Dark Seed childrens' dark thoughts of despair, BelialVamdemon ends up losing his physical form when second generation Japanese Digirangers are able to help the Dark Seed children overcome their negative emotions & embrace their dreams, allowing them to become Digirangers with their own partners & Digivices. From there, empowered by the Digivices, Imperialdramon: Fighter Mode uses a Giga Death to completely destroy Vamdemon's essence. See Also External Links *Vamdemon - Digimon counterpart from Digimon Adventure at Digimon Wiki. Category:Bouken Sentai Digiranger Category:Bouken Sentai Digiranger 02 Category:Villains Category:Reynoman